Cholinergic receptors normally bind the endogenous neurotransmitter acetylcholine (ACh), thereby triggering the opening of ion channels. ACh receptors in the mammalian central nervous system can be divided into muscarinic (mAChR) and nicotinic (nAChR) subtypes based on the agonist activities of muscarine and nicotine, respectively. The nicotinic acetylcholine receptors are ligand-gated ion-channels containing five subunits (for reviews, see Colquhon et al. (1997) Advances in Pharmacology 39, 191-220; Williams et al. (1994) Drug News & Perspectives 7, 205-223; Doherty et al. (1995) Annual reports in Medicinal Chemistry 30, 41-50). Members of the nAChR gene family have been divided into two groups based on their sequences; members of one group are considered .beta. subunits, while a second group are classified as .alpha. subunits (for reviews, see Karlin & Akabas (1995) Neuron 15, 1231-1244; Sargent (1993) Annu. Rev. Neurosci. 16, 403-443). Three of the .alpha. subunits, .alpha.7, .alpha.8 and .alpha.9, form functional receptors when expressed alone and thus presumably form homooligomeric receptors.
An allosteric transition state model of the nAChR involves at least a resting state, an activated state and a "desensitized" closed channel state (Williams et al., supra; Karlin & Akabas, supra). Different nAChR ligands can thus differentially stabilize the conformational state to which they preferentially bind. For example, the agonists ACh and (-)-nicotine stabilize the active and desensitized states.
Changes of the activity of nicotinic receptors has been implicated in a number of diseases. Some of these, e.g. myasthenia gravis and ADNFLE (autosomal dominant nocturnal front lobe epilepsy) (Kuryatov et al. (1997) J. Neurosci. 17(23):9035-47), are associated with reductions in the activity of nicotinic transmission either through a decrease in receptor number or increased desensitization, a process by which receptors become insensitive to the agonist. Reductions in nicotinic receptors have also been hypothesized to mediate cognitive deficits seen in diseases such as Alzheimer's disease and schizophrenia (Williams et al., supra). The effects of nicotine from tobacco are also mediated by nicotinic receptors. Increased activity of nicotinic receptors may reduce the desire to smoke.
However, treatment with nicotinic receptor agonists which act at the same site as ACh is problematic because ACh not only activates, but also blocks receptor activity through processes which include desensitization (for a review, see Ochoa et al. (1989) Cellular and Molecular Neurobiology 9, 141-178) and uncompetitive blockade (open-channel block) (Forman & Miller (1988) Biophysical Journal 54(1):149-58). Furthermore, prolonged activation appears to induce a long-lasting inactivation. Therefore agonists of ACh can be expected to reduce activity as well as enhance it. At nicotinic receptors in general, and, of particular note, at the .alpha.7-nicotinic receptor, desensitization limits the duration of current during agonist application.